Dig Deeper, Look Closer
by ZanitariaChan
Summary: Victoria is a artistic trouble maker, along with her gang. She prefers to be called Vicky, call her Tori and you die. Dealing with all the peer-pressure and broken hearts of high school, she's glad to take sometime off and visit her Aunt Lou. As a journalism project, she has to write about her surroundings and the history of them. She never thought..Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dig Deeper, Look Closer**

**Summary: Victoria is a artistic trouble maker, along with her gang. She prefers to be called Vicky, call her Tori and you die. Dealing with all the peer-pressure and broken hearts of high school, she's glad to take some time off and visit her Aunt Lou. As a journalism project, she has to write about her surroundings and the history of them. She never thought that mingling with delinquents would buy herself a one-way ticket to not only trouble, but happiness.**

**Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Zigzag & Warden W.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic that has chapters. I hope you enjoy it. And I note to anyone wanting to write a Romance Holes fic: If you want it to be a songfic, call it 100 Years Without Rain(Selena Gomez's A Year Without Rain), I haven't read a Holes fanfic with that title yet. :) Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling Asleep in Geom...er..History

Dig deeper.

Those were the last words that echoed through my head before falling into a deep slumber. Right now I am asleep on my school desk. Don't be alarmed, i know I'm gonna get in trouble - again. First another tardy and now falling asleep in class. What a wonderful way to start my morning. Actually, I've been falling asleep in class alot lately. I just can't sleep at home. It's not 'cause of nightmare, usually, but my mom's new boyfriend is an alcoholic. I just don't wanna be hit again. It's not my mother, I know she loves me, but i hate the guys she gets with. I can't tell my teachers because I know they wont believe me. If my brother was here though, he'd understand. I really don't want to talk about my brother, but maybe I'll tell you about him one day.

Suddenly, I wake up in a cold sweat. I was having a dream about my brother, thankfully someone woke me up. Sadly, it was my bitchy teacher, with her silver ruler. Ugh! She's writing me another detention slip with that ugly sneer she always gives me. The only time she ever gives me a "smile" is when it's a "I told you so" or "i know who's getting a detention today!" or my personal favorite "I graded the tests, every one passed but you!". I hate my Geomet..er..History teacher's guts, and she hates mine. Ms. Christine O'Riley. Yuck! Ms."O'Really, you smart ass bitch?" is more like it.

I was happy summer was coming up. I was going to be spending it at my Aunt Lou's correctional felicity for juvenile delinquents. But, I'm not going for punishment, and she's not gonna make me do any punishments. I want to become a journalist, it's my best class. My Journalism teacher wants us to do a project over the summer. We have to write about the place we are staying, what we see there, the history, and take pictures of the landscape. When I was little I always said, "When i grow up, I wanna be a picture taker and write about them" Of course, it was a lot cuter with the lisp and such. Then my mom would laugh and say something like, "You mean a photographer and journalist?". Haha, and me being the spoiled brat I used to be - and the one Ms. O'Riley thinks i still am, might I add - I would repeat myself and accuse my mom of not listening to me. But, back to my auntie's camp. I have my own cabin because I usually come every three or four years. I doubt any of the kids who knew me are still there. There's something that, being a girl, would most likely worry you. The camp is for MALE juvenile delinquents! Female-deprived criminal BOYS! Most of them haven't seen a girl in months, years even! But, it doesn't really bother me. For two reasons; A: My aunt is the Warden, she's feared even by her employees. There will be hell to pay. D: I can take care of myself. I'm in one of the toughest gangs in LA and Texas. I get in trouble for beating up snobby girls and raping boys. Plus, some of them might be cute; and it's not everyday you have boys fight over you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Victoria

I just might be a spoiled brat! I've been rambling on about how my 'teacher' hates me and my aunt's camp and i didn't even tell you who I am! Well, I guess I should start with my name. My name is Victoria Ramona Joanne Walker-Jones, but you just call me Vicky. Word of advise, call me Tori and you die. I just turned sixteen the passed month. I have dark copper-red hair, and bright green eyes. I love photography, Journelism, art, music - who doesn't? - and playing my guitar. I write songs sometimes, also.

My birthday is May 18th, 1996. The biggest twister Okalahoma had was that day. Yeah, that's right. I was born in a cellar, with my mom and dad, and Johnnathon. After the storm was gone, we all fled to California. When I was eleven, my brother died. Everyone said he was crazy, but i knew that he wasn't. A year later, my mom and dad split up. My mom took me with her to Austin, Texas. Now my mom has a new boyfriend - or drinking buddy, as I like to call it, yeah what else is new? I actually wrote a song about my mom and the day I was born, I called it "Blown Away".

I like to play my guitar when i'm upset. My pain usually gives me ideas for a new song. I've never really been good in academics; Math, English, Religion, ya know? I've always liked the creative stuff. Art, Music, Home Ec., Yearbook, and Journelism. I'm not the kind of person who wants to be cooped up in the office all day. Can't blame me, right? I don't think anyone really wants to, but it puts food on the table I guess. But, if you were creative and passionite, you'd probably go crazy and kill your boss, too. Haha, I'm just kidding. Or am I? No, I am.

I guess I should tell you about my childhood, and Johnny. I miss him alot, he was always there for me when everyelse wasn't. He helped me through life's tough times, just like a big sister or mom. He helped me through anerexia, bulimia, and the temptation of suicide. He told me to never give up, never stop loving, never stop trying, never stop trying, never stop breathing. But, he was a hypocrite. He was sick of everyone saying he was crazy, sick of being called a freack. He ran away one night, and I never saw him for weeks. We found him hanging from the ceiling of our treehouse...It's kinda hard to say that without crying or getting upset, sorry...But I did...

AN: Blown Away belongs to Carrie Underwood, so Kodos to her for making such a beautiful and badass song:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Camp Green Lake A.K.A. Home Sweet Home

Right now I am sitting on my bed, with all my things packed. Clothes, toilettries, notepads, pencilcase, guitar, songbook, i-Pod, CDs, movies, books, and other stuff. It's not that difficult. I am wearing the most "Texas" thing I have. A redish-plaid shirt tied up around my chest, ripped short-shorts, my matching cowgirl boots and hat. My hair is in two low braids. My mom says I look like Aunt Lou in her younger years. I actually don't look like my mom at all. She has strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. I have deep red hair, grass green eyes, and pale-freckled skin. I look like my brother, in my eyes anyway. That's actually the reason why I hate looking in the mirror. i tell people it's because I'm afraid of seeing someone else staring back at me, being the horror movie fanatic I am, but it's just..I see his face when I see mine. That's what my daddy always said.

I see one of my auntie's employees drive up in her white mustang. Mr. Sir, I recognized him as. The car looked almost spotless, except for the dust on the tires. Some boys must've been on car washing duty. Haha, duty. One of the worlds I really hate. Wearing my turtleshell backpack, I picked up my duffel bag and guitar case, and hurried downstairs. Kissing my mom goodbye, and greeted the man waiting outside for me.

"Victoria Walker, you were only twelve the last time I seen you." He said to me with a chuckle. He popped the trunk, "Put your stuff in the back." I do so, and get into the "shot-gun" seat. ya know, front seat? It's basically the only passenger seat in the car.

Well, this ride is gonna take a while. Probably about nine hours long. I should tell you about myself, I guess, to pass the time. Like the kind of music I listen to, my collection of DVDs and CDs, such and such..ya know? Well, I'll start off with my favorites. My favorite colors are blue and green; I kinda look like the girl who would listen to rock or indie-metal, but I actually love R&B and country music! I just love the sound of an acoustic guitar, it cheers me up. I love to dress in punk-grunge, but with just a Texas twist.

My favorite movies are all in my collection, The same goes for songs, and books. Honestly, I beleive that the sequels are never as good as the original movie. I mean, take Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2, example. The first movie was amazing, and the plot and characters were original and realistic. A new girl going to high school, even though she's never seen one. Falling into the spider's web. She went from "homeschooled jungle freak", to school outcast, to having a "double life", being "Plastic", and finally becoming a real human being. The second movie was rebellious and an insult to the first. They ruined a beautiful plot with Disney starts! The "Mean Girls" of the movie just dress preppy, act rich, and make-out with guys just to get their way. It;s revolting! Well, I guess I should tell you you about my collections, now that I'm on the topic of movies. Since I'm a perfectionist, everything is organized in alphabetical order.

My favorite movie is the Outsiders, - Best book and movie ever! - song is One and Only by ADELE, and book is Number the Star. I'm into really deep stuff, ya know? I can't help it. One of my deepest secrets is that I cover every teardrop with makeup and a fake smile. My brother me happy...with a real smile and real laughter..."Cheer up Vicky, it's summer vacation". Sometime I can still hear his voice sometimes, telling me to never give up...

I must have dozed off because I awoke to find a dusty road surrounded by lots of holes. LOTS of holes. My sight cleared as we pulled up to a darkwood cabin, with my name on the door. My cabin. Goodbye highschool, hello home sweet home. Mr. Sir's hand landed on my shoulder

"Victoria, welcome to Camp Green Lake."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Memories

I'm unpacking my bags now, and looking through the room. I notice an old-looking photo book. It looks familiar, but I can't remember! Oh well, I'll just dump out my Ninja Turtles backpack. HEY! It's my old phone that I thought I lost! Oh, I had some good memories with this phone. Good memories come from bad ideas, my brother used to say...

**[[** Johnnathon and I ran to our favorite place. The pond. The pond our daddy always said to stay away from. We were skipping stones, and telling knock-knock jokes. Skip-skip-plop, as we called it. "Come on, Vic! Try it!", He yelled from the other side of the pond. I looked at my feet nervously. My phone dropped out of my pocket a little while ago, so looking like a rock, I picked it up, and through it. "Vicky! That was your phone!" Before I could go and catch it, I tripped up and landed in the water myself. Johnny ran out and put me over his shoulder, like he was saving me from a fire. He put me back on land then looked around the water for my phone. That's what he always was, the overprotective big brother. I loved every fiber in his body for it, but I never listened... **]]**

Oh, good times. Good times... And then we got grounded for coming home soaking wet...

I must have dozed off again because I woke up short of breath. My head was in the empty backpack. I fell asleep on the floor! How uncomfortable! On the bright side, I recognized the photo book. My brother gave it to me on my ninth birthday. It's full of pictures of us, at Camp Green lake, with my mom and dad, school pictures.. The first picture in it is Johnny, Aunt Lou and I standing outside her cabin. The first time we came here...

It wasn't light outside anymore. I guess I should sleep soon, for real. I put my things into my backpack and dug in my duffel bag for a tank top and some shorts. After my bags were shuffled under my bed, I climbed under my comfy blankets and finally drifted into a comfortable sleep. Dreaming out sugar canes and gum drops, dancing in my head...

* * *

**The part in [[]] is a memory/dream, just to let you know. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review, there's more to come!**


End file.
